Unified communication (UC) generally relates to the integration of real time, enterprise communication services and devices, such as can include instant messaging, presence information, voicemail, mobility, audio, video conferencing and the like. UC generally is implemented as a set-up of products or services to provide a common user experience across the various devices and media types. Generally, the UC systems can be implemented as premise-based systems, such as for an enterprise that may have one office location or multiple offices distributed across a region. In some examples, the UC system can be implemented partly in the premises, partly in the cloud or, in other examples, it may be totally in the cloud. The cloud implementation typically is a private cloud or, in other examples, a public cloud.
UC deployment in a private cloud has a limitation of elastic scalability (hardware resources are fixed and hard to support busting workload) and implementing high availability in private cloud is expensive as it needs standby resources. UC deployment in a public cloud has the limitation of real-time media quality of service (QoS) (e.g., jitter and the like) and issues to accommodate service level agreement (SLA), as the Unified Communications provider may not be in a position to guarantee dedicated resources on networking, compute, and storage with the required QoS.